Ordinarily, a suspension frame is attached to a vehicle so as to be spanned between a pair of left and right side members extending in the front-rear direction. Suspension arms (which are referred to also as lower arms) that suspend wheels are attached to the outside, with respect to the vehicle-width direction, of the suspension frame (e.g., JP 2008-001307). Since loads generated due to vibrations during driving are applied to the suspension arms, an improvement in rigidity is achieved in JP 2008-001307 by arranging a reinforcement within the suspension frame.
The reinforcement provided in the suspension in JP 2008-001307 is considered to be effective, to some extent, in increasing the rigidity of the suspension frame itself. However, in JP 2008-001307, since the reinforcement is arranged along a rear wall, the reinforcement can contribute to suppressing of deformation of this rear wall but cannot achieve a sufficient effect of suppressing deformation of a front wall. For this reason, there has been room for further improvement in the configuration of JP 2008-001307.
In view of the foregoing problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a suspension frame capable of obtaining a higher rigidity with respect to loads that are input from suspension arms, and also capable of favorably suppressing deformation.